The Calling
by Tanis Dragon
Summary: Carla is a soon to be 16 year old who always feels like she belongs somewhere esle...then she gets sent to Tortal


The Calling  
  
Whenever she would look out at the ocean, under the setting sun, a certain emotion would hit deep down inside of her. It was, or so her parents used to say, her pride of where she lived. But Carla knew that it was something else, like a calling. Someone or something was calling her out into the sea, She couldn't explain what it was or why she felt this way, but she knew that she belonged there, not here living in a small cottage on the top of the high cliff away from the town down below. Carla played with the sand beside her as she watched the last of the reds and golds turn to a deep purple. She knew that her grandmother would be calling her in any minute asking her way she spent so much of her time wasting away gazing out at the ocean.  
  
"Not like it's going anywhere anytime soon, dear," her grandmother would often say in a joyous voice that often told her stories of her parents. It was a shame she could hardly remember them after the car crash, only snippets of what they used to say and how the would act. But since living with her grandmother she had found out a lot about them. Carla knew that her grandmother was somewhat scared of her; she had over heard the doctors after the accident say that it was a miracle that Carla was alive with only minor injuries when everyone else involved was dead or in intensive care. Carla had gone home with her grandmother that night with a cast on her left arm and a wrap around her head. Carla stood up, knowing that it was time to go in as stars began to twinkle in the now midnight black sky.  
  
"Carla," her grandmother's voice called from the small house. "It's time to come in Carla." Carla sighed to herself, knowing she could stay outside forever.  
  
"Forever's not that long," she muttered to herself as she made her way off her perch on the rock by the edge. Stopping as her feet sank a bit into the sand and grass, she wondered where her thought had come from. She had never heard anyone say it before so what had possessed her to say it. Shrugging it off she slowly walked to the house that has been her home for the past 5 years. She was going to be turning sixteen soon and she couldn't wait. Carla slipped into the house as the front porch light flickered on. As she shut the door behind her, the lights in the hall wavered and then turned off completely. Looking out the side window Carla could tell the porch light was still on. 'Odd,' she thought to herself as she took a few steps forward.  
  
"Grams," Carla called out, not hearing her usually humming and rummaging through the kitchen. Suddenly the ground gave a violent shake, sending Carla forward headfirst towards to hard floor. Carla quickly brought her arms up to stop her fall, a sudden instinct inside making her arms move quickly. Instead of hitting the hardwood floor of the hallway, Carla hit grass and dirt, scraping the palms of her hands on a few rocks. Carla sat up, a look of pure shock on her face. 'Where am I?' she thought. She looked around, seeing nothing but woods on all sides.  
  
"Oh goody! I must've hit my head harder then I thought when I fell. Or maybe I fell asleep on the rock." Carla got slowly to her feet, dusting her hands off on her jeans, wincing. When she looked down at her palms she say a few small scratches and one small gash. 'I must have fallen harder then I thought.' Looking up Carla's mouth dropped open as she saw that it was broad daylight.  
  
"You there! Young Lady! What are you doing alone in the Royal Forest?" a deep voice called out behind her. Carla turned around to see three men in weird clothing on horses. 'I must've been deep in thought not to have heard them come up.'  
  
"Excuse me Sir, but did you say the Royal Forest?" Carla cringed as she heard her own weak voice.  
  
"That's what I said. The Forest is no place for a lady by herself. Perhaps you should come with us." Second time for Carla's mouth to drop open.  
  
"Are you assuming that I can't take care of myself? And what makes you think I would go with you?!" Her emerald eyes held certain defiance in them as she stared up at whom she could only presume was the leader.  
  
"Well unless you want to be eaten by a Spidren then I think you might be happier at the palace."  
  
"Um, not to be rude, but what's a Spidren and what palace? I didn't think there were any palaces in California, unless some rich actor had one built for themselves."  
  
"I have never heard of California before. Where is that?" The tall man slipped off of his horse and strode up to Carla.  
  
"Um…it's um…" Carla stuttered as she looked up at him. "Well…the west coast. In the United States."  
  
"Come on then, I'll take you to see the king." Carla's eyes widened as the tall stranger turned back to his horse.  
  
"Wait a sec…did you say…"Carla gulped, "…king?"  
  
"That's right. I'll take you to see King Jonathan and let him deal with you. What's your name?" He turned back to look at her expectantly.  
  
"Its…um…Carla…Carla Stanford."  
  
"Well Lady Carla, allow me to introduce myself and my companions. I am Lord Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak, Knight commander of the King's Own. This here is my squire Keladry of Mindelan. And that there is Domitan of Masbolle." Carla smiled and waved hesitantly at the two still on the horses, realizing that Keladry was in fact a girl.  
  
"It's nice to meet you all."  
  
"Do you know how to ride?" Raoul asked.  
  
"Yeah, I used to go horseback riding along the beach."  
  
The next hour or so went by in a blur, one minute Carla was getting on Raoul's mount and the next they were passing through the gates of the palace heading towards the stables. Getting off the horse, watching as Raoul led him towards a stall, Carla ran her fingers through her windswept black hair. Her wavy hair was one of her prides. It went a little past her waist and she always tried to keep it shiny. She twirled a few strands with her fingers as she followed Lord Raoul and his two friends towards the huge palace that loomed over her. Walking through the halls, Carla was amazed that they didn't get lost. She tried to keep up with the turns they made, but lost herself after just the fifth turn. Finally they stopped in front of some eccentrically carved doors and she was told to wait outside for a minute. Keladry stayed outside with her, eyeing her tight black shirt with the superman logo in sliver and bellbottom jeans. Finally the doors opened to admit them in.  
  
The first thought that came to Carla's mind was 'Wow!' 


End file.
